Upadek Światła
by Gamer2002
Summary: Wuya. Wszyscy ją znamy. Ale czy na pewno? Oto historia, którą nikt nie zna, historia o miłości, przyjaźni, wierności, walce ze złem i o tym, jak młoda miła dziewczyna, która kocha wszystko i wszystkich, może stać się najpotężniejszą po stronie zła.
1. Wyzwanie

Piętnastoletni Dashi szedł po lesie. Znalazł się na środku polany otoczony przez drzewa. Była noc, światło księżyca padało na niego. Było niezwykle chicho...Ale Dashi przyjął pozę obroną i zamkną oczy. Czuł przy sobie przeciwnika, instynkt mu to podpowiadał.  
Usłyszał ruch głośniejszy od huraganu. Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył ją, Wuyę. Była młoda jak on, z nieco ciemniejszą skórą od niego i rudowłosa. Miała lekko szpiczaste uszka i obecnie leciała w stronę Dashiego.  
Rozpoczęła się walka, Dashi uskoczył w bok, ale Wuya wylądowała na rękach i spróbowała go podciąć. Chłopak podskoczył, ale oberwał drugą nogą dziewczyny w brzuch. Następnie Dashi wylądował na plecach. Wuya wstała i spróbowała go kopnąć, ale Dashi złapał jej nogę i pociągną. Wuya się przewróciła a Dashi wstał i przytłoczył Wuyę swoim ciałem.  
-_I co teraz?_- Zapytał.  
Wuya się uśmiechnęła. Następnie po prostu zgięła kolano i wycelowała w jedno miejsce.  
Dashi sykną z bólu i spadł z rudowłosej. Teraz Wuya go przytłoczyła swoim ciałem i się uśmiechnęła jeszcze szerzej.  
-_Poddaj się._- Powiedziała.  
-_Zmuś mnie_.- Powiedział.  
I go pocałowała  
-_Wygrałaś._­-Powiedział Dashi i się uśmiechną.

* * *

Następnego dnia Wuya jadła z Dashim i rodzicami śniadanie. Była szczęśliwa, miała kochającą rodzinę i wspaniałego brata. Choć tak naprawdę, była adoptowana.  
Wiedziała o tym od dawna, za bardzo różniła się od rodziców. Piętnaście lat temu została znaleziona w lesie, była wtedy niemowlęciem. Mimo swej inności, Wuya została zaakceptowana i pokochano ją jakby naprawdę należała do rodziny.  
Jednak poza domem, nie było tak różowo. Ludzie ją zaledwie tolerowali, zaczepiali. Na szczęście, Dashi zawsze ją bronił i wspierał.  
Mieszkała na wsi, z dala od miast. Jej rodzina nie była bogata, ale biedą nie klepali. A ona nie miała żadnych dużych pragnień, podobało się jej obecne życie.  
Wuya i Dashi trenowali walkę, było to ich hobby. Uczyli się sami, gdyż w sumie nie było wśród nich żadnego mistrza walki. A nawet jeżeli jakiś był, nikt nie chciał uczyć dzieci z plebsu. Ani poważnie walczyć.  
Aż do dziś.

* * *

Do wioski zmierzało dwóch młodych ludzi. Jeden był atletycznej budowy ciała, ubrany na niebiesko i miał długie ciemne włosy. Drugi był bardziej umięśniony, miał na sobie tylko spodnie oraz długi ciemny warkocz.  
-_Chase, po co to robimy?_- Zapytał łysy.-_Tu nikt nie będzie chciał z nami walczyć._  
-_Skąd wiesz, Guan?_- Zapytał Chase.-_Ja też pochodzę ze wsi. Osobiście uważam, że nawet w takim miejscu znajdzie się tu ktoś tak utalentowany, jak my._  
-_Tak jak w poprzedniej wiosce? Walka trwała piętnaście sekund.  
-Należy próbować._­- Powiedział Chase i się uśmiechną.-_Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto wesprze nas w naszej walki z siłami zła._

* * *

Dashi i Wuya spacerowali po wiosce, kiedy zobaczyło dwóch przybyszów. Przybysze nie robili pozytywnego wrażenia, chodzili po wiosce, jakby byłaby ich własna. Stanęli na rynku i długowłosy przemówił donośnym głosem._-Słuchajcie, spotkał was zaszczyt!- _Krzykną_-Nazywam się Chase__Young__ a to mój przyjaciel Guan!_- i wskazał na umięśnionego z warkoczem.-_Macie szansę udowodnić, że nie jesteście byle tchórzliwymi świnopasami i możecie wyzwać nas na pojedynek! Zaszczytem będzie dla was porażka z naszej ręki._  
Dashi rozszerzył oczy.  
-_O nie..._- Mrukną.  
Spojrzał na Wuyę zdenerwowany. Dziewczyna cały czas się trzęsła. Nie widział jej twarzy, gdyż stał za nią. Dashi westchną, gdyż wiedział, jak to się skończy.  
-_Za kogo się uważacie!?_- Krzyknęła Wuya.  
-_Wiedziałem.-_ Westchną Dashi.  
Wuya zaciągnęła brata do dwóch wojowników. Była zła jak osa.  
-_Myślicie, że tak możecie wchodzić do naszej wioski i robić co chcecie! Ja i mój brat zaraz damy wam nauczkę!_  
Guan i Chase spojrzeli na nią i na Dashiego z pobłażliwością. Następnie spojrzał na Guana.  
-_Guan, czy oni nas wyzwali_?- Zapytał Young.  
-_Tak._  
Chase się uśmiechnął.  
-_To nie potrwa długo._


	2. Pojedynek

Dashi, Wuya, Chase i Guan znajdowali się na polanie w lesie, na której było sporo miejsca do walki. Przeciwne pary stanęły na przeciwko siebie w sporej odległości.   
-Wuya- Zaczął Dashi-Moim zdaniem, nie powinniśmy ich lekceważyć...   
-Też tak sądzę.- Powiedziała jego siostra, która najwyraźniej zdążyła się już uspokoić.-Pewnie są dobrze wyszkoleni, ale w razie czego, użyjemy sam-wiesz-czego.   
Dashi się uśmiechnął szeroko. Wiedział, że to, o czym Wuya mówiła, na pewno byłoby przydatne w tej walce. Jeżeli tylko odpowiednio to użyją.   
-Zaczynamy!- Krzykną Chase.

Dashi pobiegł w stronę Chase'a a Wuya zaatakowała Guana. Dashi spróbował atakować za pomocą kopnięć i powalić nimi przeciwnika, ale temu udawało się je blokować rękoma. Następnie Chase podskoczył i próbował kopnąć Dashiego, ale ten uniknął ciosu. Następnie Dashi kopną z półobrotu Chase w brzuch i padł on na ziemię. Ale długowłosy błyskawicznie się podniósł i zaatakował łysego i ten musiał się bronić. Przed niezwykle szybkim atakiem.  
-Niezły jesteś, jak na takiego bufona.- Powiedział Dashi.   
-Ty też jesteś niczego sobie.- Odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Chase.

Tymczasem Guan i Wuya walczyli w inny sposób. Guan skupiał się na trafieniu dziewczyny, a ta na unikach i ataków z z tyłu. Można było sądzić, że wielki ale wolniejszy Guan ma mniejsze szanse z znacznie szybszą Wuyą, ale jednak każdy cios jaki mu zadano, bardzo łatwo znosił. Aż w końcu Guananowi udało się złapać Wuyę i za pomocą dźwigni przewrócił ją na ziemię. -Masz nietypowe uszy.  
- Zauważył.

Wuya spojrzała na niego z dołu krzywym wzrokiem i następnie zgięła i wyprostowała nogi uderzając mięśniaka w brzuch. Guan się cofną a następnie musiał się bronić przed Wuyą.   
-Chase!- Krzykną Guan-Zmiana!   
-Dobrze!- Powiedział Young 

I nastąpiła zmiana przeciwników. Young odskoczył od Dashiego i zaatakował Wuyę, a Dashi próbujący go powstrzymać, został zaatakowany przez Guana.Wuya miała większe problemy z Chasem, gdyż był znacznie szybszy od Guana. I lepszy. Walka była wyrównana, ale z lekkim przeważeniem na Chase. Walka przypominała już taniec, każdy ruch był odpowiedzią na ruch przeciwnika. Jednak Chase był bardziej opanowany od Wuyi, którą potrafił zdenerwować mówiąc:   
-Ty nie jesteś człowiekiem.   
Po tych słowach źrenice oczu Wuyi się zawęziły. Zaatakowała z wściekłą furią i szybkością, a Chase bez problemu blokował jej ciosy.   
-Powinnaś panować nad sobą.- Powiedział.   
I kopnął Wuyę. 

Tymczasem Dashi walczył z Guanem podobnie go atakując jak Wuya, ale był od niej wolniejszy, a to Guanowi wystarczało, by złapać go za ręce i kontratakować. Jednak Dashiemu walka szła łatwiej niż z Chasem. Problem polegał na tym, że po poprzednim przeciwniku był już dość zmęczony, a Guan był nadzwyczaj wytrzymały i miał niezłą kondycję. Dlatego Dashi męczył się i był coraz wolniejszy.   
-Wuya!- Krzykną do siostry-Spróbujmy naszej tajnej broni. 

Wuya i Dashi odskoczyli od przeciwników i doskoczyli do siebie. Guan i Chase zrobili to samo. Guan próbował zaatakować rodzeństwo, ale jego towarzysz go powstrzymał ręką.   
-Zobaczmy, co potrafią.- Powiedział Chase.   
Wuya i Dashi skoncentrowali się. Następnie zawiał wiatr i Dashi skoczył niezwykle wysoko, wyżej niż jakikolwiek normalny człowiek mógłby to zrobić. Wuya zaś, wyciągnęła rękę do przodu, a ziemia zatrzęsła się w stronę Guana i Chase i wyrzuciła ich do góry. Następnie zaskoczeni przeciwnicy zostali zaatakowani z góry przez Dashiego i polecieli w stronę ziemi. 

Dashi wylądował koło uśmiechniętej Wuyi i spojrzał razem z nią na przeciwników.   
-Poddajecie się- Powiedział Dashi.   
Chase i Guan wstali i uśmiechnęli się.   
-Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.- Powiedział Chase.   
Następnie Chase i Guan pobiegli w stronę Dashiego i Wuyi. Chase wyją zza pasa i wyją manierkę wody i otworzył ją i woda nagle uniosła się i ochlapała oczy rodzeństwa, dzięki czemu Guan mógł nagromadzić energię w swoich rękach i puścić ją pod postacią płomieni w stronę Wuyi u Guana. 

Wszyscy byli zmęczeni po tych atakach i ogłoszono remis.   
-Jesteście naprawdę nieźli.- Powiedział Chase i napił się wody.   
-Jak wy...- Zaczął Dashi ale przerwał mu Guan..   
-Tak samo jak wy, przyjacielu, tak samo jak wy.   
Nikt jednak nie zauważył lecącego nad nimi i obserwującego cały czas walkę niebieskiego ptaka.

* * *

Niebieski ptak z ostrym i nieprzyjemnym dziobem poleciał w stronę gór. Następnie wylądował na szczycie jednej z nich i jego oczy zaświeciły i ukazały hologram przedstawiający walkę.-No no no...- Powiedział pewien głos.-A więc Chase odnalazł pozostałych dwóch Wybrańców...   
Mały demon w postaci czerwonej fasoli z oczami zbliżył się do hologramu i uśmiechnął.   
-Ale i tak nie pokonają mnie, ostatecznego zła, Haniballa Roya Bena!- Krzykną i się zaśmiał okrutnie. Śmiał się, a jego śmiech niosło echo.   
-Przestałeś się wygłupiać?- Odezwał się w końcu jakiś głos, inny.   
Haniball odwrócił się i spojrzał na postać w czarnych szatach i w kapturze. Cofnął się nieco i skrzywił się na swej twarzy.   
-Pamiętaj, demonie.- Powiedziała osoba w kapturze.-Wyciągnąłem cię z piekła, abyś wykonał swoje zadanie, a zanim to zrobisz, masz być mi posłuszny.   
-Tak panie...- Warknął Roy i kiedy jego pan nie patrzył, pokazał mu język.   
Tymczasem mroczny lord podszedł do hologramu pokazujący użycie mocy Wybrańców. W szczególności skupił swoją uwagę na tej rudowłosej, o spiczastych uszach...   
-Interesujące...- Mruknął.   
Następnie wyciągną swoją prawą rękę do swej lewej piersi i zacisną ją. Następnie zaciśniętą rękę nad przepaść i otworzył ją spuszczając na dół zielony płomień.   
Przez chwilę nie działo się nic. A potem nagle góra się zatrzęsła, śnieg się ożywił i przed magiem pojawił się wielki olbrzym zrobiony ze śniegu.   
-Nazwę cię Raksha.- Powiedział mag i pokazał mu hologram.-Oto twoje zadanie. Zniszcz ich. 


	3. Mężczyzna ubrany w Ciemność

Zapadła już noc i zrobiło się chłodno. Dashi spojrzał na Chase'a z podniesioną brwią.   
-Chcesz powiedzieć, że tylko nasza czwórka na całą ludzkością dysponuje taką mocą, jaką mamy?- Zapytał.   
Chase kiwną głową. Wuya się uśmiechnęła, było dla niej miło być lepszą w czymś od reszty, zresztą Dashiemu też to się spodobało.   
-A to zło, o którym wspomniałeś?- Zapytał Dashi.  
Chase i Guan się skrzywili. Następnie długowłosy spojrzał na Guana, który kiwną mu głową. Chase westchnął smutno.   
-Trzy lata temu moją wioskę odwiedził pewien wędrowiec.- Zaczął.-Początkowo, nie rzucał się w oczy, był prostu jakimś wędrowcem w czarnych szatach z kapturem. Ale...- Chase na chwile przerwał.-Zabił mojego ojca. Po prostu udał się do mojego domu, rzucił jakieś zaklęcie i wszystko spłonęło. Cudem ocalały tylko zapiski mojego ojca, a raczej ich część. Umiesz czytać?  
Dashi kiwnął głową i Chase podał mu nadpalony zeszyt z dziwnym pismem. Wuya spojrzała mu przez ramię. Kartki były nadpalone, więc znaczna część tekstu była nieczytelna, ale część dało się odczytać.   
-Tu jest napisane coś o jakimś Heylin...- Mruknął.-O kimś o złej mocy... Czterech Wybrańców Ognia, Ziemi, Powietrza i Wody ma się im przeciwstawić...  
-Ja jestem od Wody, Guan od Ognia. Twoim żywiołem Dashi jest powietrze, a twojej siostry, ziemia.- Powiedział Chase.-Ten cały Heylin to jakiś klan, zrzeszenie albo kult... Nie wiem, to co było na ten temat napisane, zostało zniszczone... Ale na pewno tamten człowiek do tego należał, ten czarnoksiężnik. Tylko nasza czwórka może go pokonać.  
-Hey czyli stary, lin czyli las...- Mruknęła Wuya.-A jeżeli tego nie zrobimy?  
-Ciemność pokryje świat na wieczność.- Powiedział Guan.-Rozpocznie się panowanie zła, ludzkość zostanie sterroryzowana i zapewne większość zginie...  
-Rozumiem Chase, że śmierć ojca bardzo cię boli.- Powiedział Dashi.-Ale skąd...  
Dashi nie zdążył skończyć, gdyż nagle zobaczył ogromnego śniegowego stwora.   
-Co to bałwan?- Zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.   
Chase, Wuya i Guan się odwrócili i zobaczyli potwora. Był rzeczywiście olbrzymi.  
-Jestem Raksha.- Powiedział śniegowy golem-Zniszczę was.  
-Guan!- Krzykną Chase.   
Umięśniony wojownik skoncentrował się i rzucił ognistą kulę w potwora. Jednak była za słaba i tylko nadtopiła potwora, który wyrwał drzewo i rzucił nim w Wybrańców. Na szczęście Wuyi udało się podnieść umysłem barierę z ziemi.   
-To na pewno stwór tego czarnoksiężnika!- Krzykną Chase.-Ja tu jestem bezsilny, mógłbym go tylko wzmocnić!  
-Potrzebny nam jest jakiś plan.- Zastanowił się Dashi.   
-Może go roztopić?- Zapytała Wuya.   
-Moja ognista kula nic nie dała...- Powiedział Guan.   
-A może gdyby otoczyć go drzewami?- Zapytał Chase.-Wuyi może udałoby się to zrobić, Guan by podpalił drewno, a Dashi by rozpalił ogień!  
-Warto spróbować.- Powiedziała Wuya i się skoncentrowała, próbując nie myśleć o nadbiegającym potworze z śniegu.  
Następnie ziemia się zatrzęsła i trzy spore drzewa wyskoczyły z ziemi i pomknęły w stronę Rakshy i go powaliły. Następnie Guan rzucił kulę ognistą a Dashi spróbował nakierować wiatr na ogień tak, by go rozpalić. I tak oto potwór został pokonany rozpuszczając się i wsiąkając w ziemię.   
-Brawo.- Powiedział jakiś głos-Poradziliście sobie lepiej, niż się spodziewałem...  
Wszyscy się odwrócili. Na skraju polany znajdowała się postać w czarnych szatach z kapturem.   
-Ty!- Krzyknął Chase i z wrzaskiem pobiegł w jego stronę.   
I kiedy go zaatakował, tylko przeleciał przez maga, jakby go wcalę tu nie było.   
-W rzeczywistości mnie tu nie ma, Chase.- Powiedział czarnoksiężnik.-To co widzisz, to tylko mój cień a ja jestem już bardzo daleko.  
-Czego od nas chcesz, tchórzu?- Zapytała wściekła Wuya.-Po co nasłałeś na nas tego potwora?  
-Tchórzu?- Zapytał.-Po prostu nie chce mi się do was iść. A ten potwór to był tylko test waszych możliwości, chciałem zobaczyć, co niby takiego potraficie.  
-Kim jesteś?- Zapytał Dashi.   
Cień zachichotał.  
-Kim jestem?- Powtórzył-To było złe pytanie, powinieneś chcieć wiedzieć, CZYM ja jestem. Jestem Pierwszym z Pierwszych, jestem Przewodnikiem Przewodników, Najwyższym z Najwyższych... I już niedługo, stanę się losem całego świata.  
I zniknął.

* * *

Haniball patrzył na to wszystko i wzruszył ramionami.  
-Dlaczego ich po prostu nie zniszczysz?- Zapytał.-Teraz wiedzą, czego się spodziewać.  
Czarnoksiężnik się uśmiechnął lekko.   
-Bo gdy jedno zniknie, reszta przepadnie.- Powiedział po chwili.-A gdy jedno zdradzi, reszta polegnie.  
-Co to znaczy?- Nie zrozumiał Roy.  
-Niedługo się dowiesz...- Powiedział i spojrzał na hologram przedstawiający Wuyę.-Ta będzie idealna... 


	4. Chłopak z zwierzęcym językiem

Mimo początkowych trudności (trzeba było przekonać rodziców) Dashi i Wuya udali się w podróż z Chasem oraz Guanem. Teraz cała czwórka zmierzała do archipelagu Kun-Lun.   
-Tak właściwie, po co tam idziemy?- Zapytała Wuya.   
-Według zapisków mojego ojca, znajdziemy tam coś ważnego.- Powiedział Chase.-Następnym celem jest klasztor, w którym poznałem Guana. Potem będziemy musieli popłynąć statkiem do Japonii i odwiedzić przyjaciela mego taty.  
-A co jest w tym archipelagu?- Zainteresował się Dashi.   
-Tego nie wiem.- Powiedział Chase.-Mam tylko mapę wskazującą jakieś miejsce. Dojdziemy tam w ciągu tygodnia.  
Wuya zwolniła nieco tępa, kiedy Dashi to zauważył, zaczekał na siostrę.  
-Coś nie tak?- Zapytał.   
-Mam wątpliwości...- Powiedziała.-Ten cały czarnoksiężnik... Czy my się nie porywamy z motyką na Słońce? Kim my jesteśmy...?  
Dashi spróbował uśmiechnąć się na swój uroczy sposób.   
-Wiesz, nie jesteśmy nikim. Mamy Chase'a, naszego nieustraszonego lidera z nadpalonym zeszytem od ojca, gotowego zawsze uzupełnić nasze zapasy wody.- Zaczął.-Mamy Guana, który traktuje niezwykle wszystko poważnie i jeżeli go ładnie poprosimy, rozpali ognisko i się rozgrzejemy. Mamy ciebie, zdolną do wstrząśnięcia nami wszystkimi w razie czego...  
-A ty?- Zapytała.   
-A ja jestem fajnym bohaterem głównym, którego czeka sława, chwała i pieniądze.- Powiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.-Jak sama widzisz, tamte chucherko w czarnym płaszczu nie ma z nami szans. No i nie zapominaj, że zawsze mogę zrobić swoje sajgonki.  
Wuya pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. Jeżeli ktoś miał być ostatnim, który czymkolwiek ma się przejąć, to właśnie jej brat Dashi.   
Obecnie miała na sobie zwykły prosty brunatno-zielony strój podróżnicy z ciemnozielonym płaszczem podróżnym z kapturem, który miała zamiar zakładać wśród ludzi, by ich nie prowokować swoimi dziwnymi uszami. Kiedyś długo zastanawiała się, dlaczego takie właśnie są, ale w końcu odpuściła to sobie.   
Dashi szedł pewny siebie i radosny jak zwykle. Kraina wiecznej szczęśliwości, tak go kiedyś Wuya dla żartu nazwała. Miał na sobie prostą czarną koszule i białe spodnie. Na plecach zaś miał torbę z częścią zapasów. Drugą torbę miał Guan.   
Guan... Spokojny, cichy, opanowany. Odzywał się, kiedy tylko taka była potrzeba. Obdarzał wielkim szacunkiem Chese'a. W Wuyi trochę irytowało w nim to, że choć starał się tego nie okazywać, to jednak widać w nim było, że ma konserwatywne podejście do roli kobiet na świecie.   
Najgorzej było z Chasem. Był przystojny, nie można było temu zaprzeczyć, ale... Słowo ambicja pasowało do niego pod każdym względem. Jego niebieski strój dodawał mu nieco chłodu, który mimo wszelkich starań czaił się w jego oczach. Wuya była pewna, że on nigdy nie pogodzi się ze śmiercią ojca i zawsze będzie ścigał jego mordercę, kimkolwiek by ten nie był.

* * *

Podróż trwała spokojnie, nie było żadnych ataków potworów, ani nic w tym rodzaju. Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że Wybrańcy byli wciąż przez kogoś obserwowani.   
Człowiek ten poruszał się z niezwykłą zręcznością po drzewach przeskakując z jednej gałęzi na drugą. Był dość niewysoki i drobnej budowy.   
Wyciągnął spod szyi amulet i spojrzał na niego. Amulat miał kształt koła, był czarny, a w środku znajdował się mały, błyszczący, zielony klejnot. Nagle klejnot zabłysnął i nad nim pojawiła się twarz jego Mistrza.   
-Znalazłem ich.- Powiedział chłopięcym głosem.-Jakie są twe rozkazy, panie?  
-Na razie ich tylko obserwuj.- Powiedział Mistrz.-Nie atakuj i nie pokazuj się. Wiesz, dokąd zmierzają?  
Chłopak spojrzał w niebo i przez chwilę się skupił. Wsłuchał się w las, a dokładniej, w odgłosy jakie wydawały ptaki. Potem otworzył oczy i spojrzał na amulet.   
-Ptaki ćwierkają, że do archipelagu Kun-Lun- Mruknął, chwytając się innej gałęzi, bo było mu nieco niewygodnie.-Potem jest jakiś klasztor a następnie płynął aż do Japonii...  
-Doskonale.- Powiedział Mistrz.-Powiadomię twojego brata, Sai Ping, a teraz śledź ich. Muszę ich bliżej poznać i chcę wiedzieć, co oni wiedzą o mnie.  
Sai Ping kiwnął głową i schował amulet pod koszulę. A następnie zniknął wśród drzew... 


	5. Mala Mala Jong

Sai Ping obserwował. Wybrańcy poruszali się cały czas na przód, byli coraz bliżej swojego celu, a Mistrz jeszcze się nie odezwał z nowymi instrukcjami. W sumie, nie wiedzieli zbyt wiele. Nie mieli pojęcia, czym jest Heylin, kim jest Mistrz, jaki jest jego cel i nic o jego uczniach, takich jak Sai Ping. Nie wiedzieli nawet, po co idą. W końcu Mistrz się odezwał i wydał nowe rozkazy.  
-_Jak daleko są od celu?_- Zapytał Mistrz.  
-_Już dziś tam dotrą, Mistrzu._- Powiedział młody chłopak.-_Mój brat jest już gotowy?_  
-_Tak, Tebbigong zastawił pułapkę._  
Tebbigong, wielki, gruby olbrzym o niesamowitej sile. Sai Ping lubił swojego głupiutkiego brata, który zazwyczaj nikogo nie chce skrzywdzić, ale często to robi.  
-_To świetnie._- Powiedział Ping.-_W końcu będę mógł nieco powalczyć..._  
-_Nie._- Powiedział Mistrz.-_Pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź z ukrycia, mam dla ciebie inne zadanie..._

Wuya, Chase, Dashi i Guan byli w górach. Było zimno, ale dzielnie to znosili, gdyż, na szczęście, nie było wiatru.  
-_Ciekawe, co znajdziemy _- Powiedział Dashi.  
-_Cokolwiek to jest, przyda nam się._- Odpowiedział Chase.  
Dashi postanowił wykorzystać to, że udało mu się zagadać Chese'a.  
-_Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudny temat..._- zaczął.-_Ale dlaczego tamten czarownik zabił twojego ojca?_  
Chase się zatrzymał a Dashi zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien był trzymać język za zębami.  
-_Nie wiem._- odpowiedział Chase.-_Ale jakakolwiek byłaby odpowiedź i tak go zabiję._  
Wuya obserwowała to wszystko w milczeniu z tyłu. Znała swojego brata, Dashi zawsze lubił zjednywać siebie z ludźmi, oraz w ogóle zjednywać ludzi. Jednak Chase był dość nieprzystępny, nawet dla niego. Chyba tylko przed Guanem ich nieustraszony lider potrafił się otworzyć.  
-_Ha ha ha!_- Krzyknął ktoś z góry a jego śmiech niosło echo.  
Nagle z góry zeskoczył przed Wybrańców niezwykły olbrzym. Miał trzy metry wzrostu oraz był strasznie gruby. Jego włosy sięgały mu do karku. Miał uśmiech jak u dziecka.  
-_Ho, ho, i co my tu mamy?!_- krzyknął grubas.-_Czterech Wybrańców, ha hahaha!_- Roześmiał się rubasznym śmiechem.  
-_Czego chcesz?_- spytał Chase.-_Chcesz z nami walczyć?_  
-_Nie muszę._- powiedział olbrzym-_Wystarczy, że pokonam górę._  
Zamachnął się pięścią i uderzył w skałę obok niego. Uderzył tak ze trzy razy i skała pękła a następnie góra się zatrzęsła.  
Nie trzeba było długo czekać na lawinę, która spadała na Wybrańców i ich uwięziła.  
Nikt tylko nie zwrócił uwagę na to, że Wuya zniknęła.

Sai Ping patrzył na rudowłosą dziewczynę, którą zabrał, gdy nikt na to nie patrzył. Za pomocą odpowiedniego proszku uśpił ją, więc nie stawiała oporu podczas porwania.  
-_To ją Mistrz tak się zainteresował?_- bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał długowłosy chłopak, który był ubrany w ciemnoniebieski strój.-_Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego..._  
-_Ale ci się to nie podoba, co Shuu?_- zapytał uśmiechnięty Ping.-_Widać, że jesteś zazdrosny._  
Shuu się skrzywił i wzruszył ramionami.  
-_Wola Mistrza jest święta._- I odszedł.  
Sai Ping spojrzał na Wuyę i się uśmiechnął. To, po co była potrzebna Mistrzowi było oczywiste dla każdego, kto znał prawdę.  
-_Szkoda, jest taka piękna._- mruknął do siebie.  
-_Sai Ping, odejdź._- powiedział Mistrz, który nagle się pojawił.-_Załatwię to sam._

Dashi wynurzył się ze śniegu i natychmiast został złapany przez Tebbigonga.  
-_O, niezły jesteś._- powiedział olbrzym i podniósł Dashiego do góry i mu się przyjrzał.-_Wiesz, tyle tu śniegu, zrobię z ciebie bałwana._  
-_Turlaj się._- Odpowiedział Dashi i natychmiast kopnął go w podbródek, przez co uchwyt się rozluźnił.  
Po chwili olbrzym został podcięty przez Chase'a i Guana. Przewalił się na ziemię i wyglądał nawet dość zabawnie.  
-_Leżysz._- Powiedział Chase.  
Tebbigong zaś wstał i uderzył pięścią w ziemię i ta ponownie się zatrzęsła. Co prawda już lawina nie spadła, gdyż cały śnieg już spadł, ale wystarczyło to, by Chase i Guan się przewrócili. Ale za to Dashi zdążył skoczyć i kopnął olbrzyma w jego brzuch. Grubas się przewalił i przeturlał się w dół góry stając się powoli wielką kulą śnieżną. Aż w końcu walną w drzewo, które przełamał na pół.  
-_Mówiłem, żeby się turlał._- Powiedział uśmiechnięty Dashi i się rozejrzął.-_Gdzie Wuya?_

Wuya obudziła się. Przed nią znajdował się już wcześniej poznany człowiek w czarnych szatach z kapturem. Rudowłosa dziewczyna natychmiast wstała i zacisnęła pieści gotowa walczyć.  
-_Ty!_- krzyknęła.-_Gdzie Dashi, co się..._  
-_Uspokój się Wuya._- powiedział spokojnie.-_Nie chcę nic ci zrobić..._  
-_Znasz moje imię?_- zdziwiła się.-_Kim ty jesteś?_  
Mężczyzna odwrócił się od niej i odszedł na kilka kroków.  
-_Nie wiesz, kim jesteś, prawda?_- Zapytał uprzejmym głosem.  
Wuyę zdziwiło to pytanie.  
-_Jak to, kim jestem?_- powtórzyła-_Jestem Wuya, pochodzę ze wsi..._  
-_Jesteś Heylinem._- Powiedział.-_Tak jak ja._  
-_Co...?_- spytała.-_Nie..._  
On zdjął kaptur odsłaniając długie złote włosy. Odwrócił się w stronę Wuyi. Był niezwykle przystojny, miał fiołkowe oczy, choć pod nimi były dziwne czarne kreski. Ale nie na nie Wuya zwróciła uwagę, gdyż zwróciła uwagę na coś o wiele bardziej szokującego.  
Miał on takie same uszy jak ona.  
-_Co to znaczy?_- Spytała niepewnie, odruchowo dotykając swoich uszu.  
-_Jeszcze za mało wiesz._- powiedział spokojnie.-_Wracaj do swoich, niedługo sama poznasz prawdę. I lepiej się straż przed tymi, których uznajesz za bliskich, bo cię zdradzą._- I zaczął się oddalać.  
-_Czekaj, jak masz na imię?!_- Krzyknęła.  
Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na chwilę i się zastanowił.  
-_Ludzie zwą mnie Mala Mala Jongiem._- I odszedł zostawiając ją samą.


	6. Pustka

Wuya wróciła z powrotem na górę, gdzie zaatakował ją i jej towarzyszy Tebbigong. Na szczęście Mala Mala Jong daleko jej nie zabrał, więc nie zajęło jej to dużo czasu.  
- Gdzie się podziewałaś?- spytał zaniepokojony Dashi.  
Przez ten cały czas nie ruszyli się dalej. Zapewne szukali Wuyi pod śniegiem. Rudowłosa westchnęła.  
- Lawina wypchnęła mnie, na szczęście udało mi się złapać gałęzi i nie spadłam.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem- powiedział Hannibal, obserwując Wuyę. - Niewinne kłamstwo. Pierwszy etap na drodze do ciemności...  
- Ciemność może być potężnym sojusznikiem- przyznał Jong. - Ale to trochę potrwa...  
Hannibal spojrzał na Jonga z ukosa. Specjalnie za nim nie przepadał, ale był to potężny sprzymierzeniec i warto było stać po jego stronie.  
Hannibal nie miał moralności i rozumowania typowo ludzkiego. Był demonem. I choć nie miał w sobie więcej zła, niż inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku, całe to zło było skondensowane w naprawdę małej formie. A to oznaczało, że Hannibal Roy Bean składał się niemal całkowicie z czystego zła. Reszta była powłoką cielesną.  
- Dlaczego po prostu od razu nie powiesz jej wszystkiego?- zapytał.  
Jong był zagadką. Można było powiedzieć, że jest zły. Ale normalny zły człowiek nie ma takiej formy zła, zło bierze się w nim z gniewu, zazdrości, pożądania, ambicji i innych gorących źródeł. Roy znał ludzkie dusze; myślą, że ich zło jest wyjątkowe, ale tak naprawdę wcale się od siebie nie różnią i sami siebie nie kontrolują.  
Byli też ludzie dobrzy. Co prawda żaden z nich nie był w stanie oczyścić się całkowicie ze zła... Buddyści mnisi wiedzieli, że ludzka natura jest ułomna i poszukiwali Pustki, z którą się zjednoczą i oczyszczą się z większości złych uczuć. W ten sposób stawali się ludźmi, którymi można nazwać świętymi.  
Mala Mala Jong wyprzedził ich wszystkich w osiągnięciu Pustki. Ale nie pozbył się tylko gniewu i jemu podobnych gorących uczuć, wywołujących zło. Pozbył się też współczucia, litości, miłości i innych ciepłych uczuć, które tworzyły dobro.  
Mala Mala Jong osiągnął absolutną równowagę z kosmosem i stał się uosobieniem pustki, bez dobra i bez zła. Ma nad swoim Ja absolutną kontrolę i jest taki, jaki chce, żeby był.  
-Jeżeli dam jej dzban wody, wypije ją całą i już więcej jej nie dam, a ona to zaakceptuje albo nie- wyjaśnił złotowłosy i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale jeżeli dam jej kropelkę raz na jakiś czas, to będzie chciała coraz więcej. W końcu sama przyjdzie do mnie spragniona i wtedy będzie moja.  
Gdyby zechciał, mógłby być największym z świętych, lub ucieleśnieniem absolutnego zła.  
Miał całkowitą kontrolę.

Wybrańcy w końcu dotarli do miejsca zaznaczonego na mapie. Okazało się, że to była jaskinia. Nie było łatwo się do niej dostać, była w miejscu, gdzie nigdy nie padało Słońce. A nawet jeżeli ją się zauważyło, co było trudne nawet z mapą, jeszcze trudniej było do niej zejść po niemal płaskiej ścianie. Ale na szczęście się udało.  
Wewnątrz oczywiście było bardzo ciemno, ale pochodnia wystarczyła, by stało się jaśniej.  
Chase szedł oczywiście pierwszy i to on miał pochodnie. Oświetlając ściany, oświetlał też wykonane na nich malowidła. Przedstawiało one dziwne stwory, jedne miały rybie nogi, inne były wielkie i miały jedno oko, były też smoki, jednorożce..  
Lider zatrzymał się w pewnym miejscu na dłuższą chwilę i je ominął.  
-Dziura - wyjaśnił.  
Malowidła przedstawiały też ludzi walczących z stworami, ale te były już dość zamazane i trudno było określić, z jakimi dokładnie walczyły.  
-Nie podoba mi się to miejsce...- szepnęła Wuya Dashiemu.  
Rzeczywiście, jaskinia była nie tylko mroczna i zimna. Emanowała swoją własną aurą, jakby te ściany widziały straszliwą tajemnicę.  
-Nie martw się, nic nam nie grozi...- uspokoił ją Dashi.  
Po chwili znaleźli się na końcu jaskini. Tam znajdowało się nic, prócz okrągłego kamienia.  
-To tyle?- warknął Dashi.  
Chase skrzywił się. Dashi zaś podszedł do kamienia i go dotknął. Natychmiast po tym upadł na kolana i syknął z bólu. Guan i Chase natychmiast podbiegli do niego, ale gdy tylko go dotknęli, sami też padli na ziemię a Chase upuścił pochodnię, która zgasła.

Zdezorientowana i przerażona Wuya cofnęła się do tyłu i wpadła w dziurę, którą ominął wcześniej Chase. Poleciała w dół, w ciemność.  
Kiedy upadła, była sama. Nie było tu żadnego światła, była sama. I to było coś więcej. Czuła wszechogarniające uczucie samotności, bólu, smutku... Ciemność wysysała z niej wszelkie uczucia, pozostawiając tylko strach, przerażenie i rozpacz.  
Nie słyszała niczego, nie czuła niczego, niczego nie widziała. Nie było nawet światła, czy ciemności.  
Dopiero później się dowiedziała, że spędziła tu tylko trzy, cztery minuty. Dla niej jednak to było tysiąc pięćset lat.  
W końcu zobaczyła światło. Z światłości wyłoniła się mocna, silna ręka. To był Dashi.  
-Wuya!- krzyknął.  
Złapała się go i ją wyciągnął. Kiedy była już bezpieczna, rozpłakała się. Dashi mocno ją trzymał tuląc do siebie i głaskał po głowie.  
Po dłuższej chwili Wuya odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. Kiedy się otrząsnęła, zobaczyła, że na ramieniu Dashiego znajdował się mały zielony wąż. Z nogami i rękami.  
-To jest smok - wyjaśnił Dashi.-Dasz radę wstać?  
Kiwnęła głową.

Shuu otworzy oczy.  
-Kontakt z Pustką omal jej nie zabił...- mruknął złośliwie.  
Jong spojrzał na niego z ukosa, wyrażając dezaprobatę na temat zachowania swojego ucznia.  
-Dostała się tam bez żadnych przygotowań - odpowiedział. - Gdybyś był na jej miejscu, przepadłbyś.  
Shuu opuścił wzrok. Nie śmiałby sprzeciwić się Mistrzowi... Ale kiedyś to on był jego pupilkiem, a teraz jego miejsce zajęła Wuya, choć jest taka jak Mistrz, odbiera jego pozycję nic nawet nie robiąc.  
-Wuya nie dotknęła jaja?- Zainteresował się Hannibal.  
-Tak.- odpowiedział Shuu.-Dashi go dotknął, następnie Guan i Chase dotknęli jego. Ale Wuya nie.  
Roy wybuchnął złośliwym śmiechem. Nawet Jong go nie powstrzymywał i się lekko uśmiechnął. On i Roy doskonale wiedzieli, co to oznaczało.  
Ludzkość bezpowrotnie straciła ostatnią nadzieję.


	7. Klasztor

Japonia. Dwóch ludzi znajdowało się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, nie oświetlanym światłem żadnej świecy. Światło nie było im potrzebne.  
Jeden był wysokim, dobrze umięśnionym mężczyzną po dwudziestce. Był ubrany w szare kimono i miał przy sobie katanę. Jego oczy były zamknięte cały czas.  
Druga była ośmioletnią dziewczynką. Nie pochodziła z Japonii, ani nawet z zachodniego cesarstwa, będącego pod rządami dynastii Wei. Była białowłosa i miała inne niż wszyscy Japończycy rysy twarzy. Miała na sobie błękitne kimono.  
-Zaczęło się.- powiedziała uroczyście.-Smok został odnaleziony, nadzieja powróciła, świat zostanie uratowany i zapanuje wieczna światłość…  
Skrzywiła się lekko, niepewna tego, co widziała w swoim umyśle.  
-Zaraz…- szepnęła-Nie wszystko jest całością, Pustka pochłonęła jedną część esencji, ciemność wzbiera, zemsta Mala Mala Jonga nadciąga…  
-Czyli jak będzie?- spytał mężczyzna.  
-Przyszłość jest niepewna.

Wybrańcy opuścili jaskinię i zeszli na dół, odpocząć. Wuya nie czuła się zbyt dobrze po przeżyciu w jaskini. Co do smoka, to nie rozumiała jak reszta mogła go ot tak przygarnąć, ale nie protestowała.  
Potrzebowała jednak odrobiny ciszy i spokoju, by powrócić do siebie. Najlepszy wydał się dla niej las, gdzie wspięła się na drzewo i usiadła na gałęzi opierając się o pień. Siedziała tak sama z pół godziny, aż pojawił się On.  
-Jak tam młody smok?- zapytał Mala Mala Jong z sąsiedniej gałęzi.  
-Zapewne śpi pod koszulą Dashiego, pozdrowić?- odpowiedziała.  
Choć teoretycznie czarnoksiężnik był jej wrogiem, nie obawiała się go. Gdzieś w głębi siebie wyczuwała, że nie chce jej skrzywdzić. Ale nie starała się być dla niego specjalnie miła.  
-Smoki były kiedyś wspaniałym gatunkiem- rzekł Jong - Ale jednak zostały pozabijane, niektóre nawet przez swych pobratymców. Może są jeszcze ze trzy, cztery na świecie... Łącznie z tym waszym.  
-Pewnie nie ma już bardziej zagrożonego wymarciem gatunku...- mruknęła Wuya nie będąc w nastroju.  
-Jest- powiedział Jong, zeskakując z drzewa.  
Spojrzał na Wuyę spokojnie. Następnie odwrócił się i udał w swoją stronę.  
-Nasz.  
Gdy tylko to powiedział, rzucił za plecy jakiś przedmiot, który Wuya złapała.  
-Jak już dotrzecie do świątyni, poszukaj pasującego zamka.  
Tym przedmiotem był klucz.

Wybrańcy podróżowali w stronę klasztoru, jaki był opisany w notatkach ojca Chase'a. Według niego jego ojciec tam kiedyś trenował i być może uzupełnią onformacje.  
-Ciężkie jest życie mnicha.- powiedział Dashi do Wuyi - Jeden posiłek dziennie, dwanaście godzin medytacji, potem trening i praca fizyczna... - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Nie wiem, w jakie brednie uwierzyli, że dali się namówić do tak nudnego życia.  
Wuya parsknęła śmiechem, ale obydwoje pożałowali tego. Za nimi szedł Guan, który wszystko słyszał.  
-Wychowałem się w takim klasztorze - powiedział. - Razem z Chasem szkoliłem się w nim.  
Dashiemu nieco zrzedła mina na widok srogiego wyrazu twarzy Guana. Wuya lekko się odsunęła, pozwalając mężczyznom załatwić sprawę między sobą.  
Dashi gwałtownie wyciągną młodego smoka z pod koszuli brutalnie go budząc i spojrzał, wyszczerzony na Guana.  
-Chyba nie będziesz bił bezbronnego chłopca z młodym, niewinnym smokiem?- zapytał niewinnie.  
Guan roześmiał się i machnął łaskawie ręką, wyprzedzając jego i Wuyę.  
Rudowłosa pokręciła głową z uśmiechem a Dashi głośno wypuścił powietrze.  
-Liczyłem, że Dojo zionie ogniem i go spopieli, ale tak też jest dobrze.- powiedział.

Sai Ping od dwóch dni był w klasztorze. Był ukryty wśród gór, a jego nazwa nie została zapamiętana przez historię. Ping, w przebraniu mnicha, przemierzał budynek. Była to potężna twierdza, której jedyna droga prowadziła pomiędzy stromymi górami, przez trzy bramy, drewnianą, żelazną i kamienną. Była to forteca, a nie schronienie mnichów.  
Swego czasu, podczas rewolucji Żółtych Turbanów ten taoistyczny klasztor, w celu utrzymaniu swego istnienia i możliwości pełnienia swej misji, odłączył się od taoizmu i przeszedł na konfucjanizm. Dzięki temu Cao Cao, generał, "Bohater Chaosu" i późniejszy władca królestwa Wei, pozostawił ich w spokoju i zajął się walką z pozostałymi dwoma królestwami o dominację w Chinach. Od tych wydarzeń minęło ponad 200 lat i klasztor nadal istniał, jak wiele lat wcześniej, ale obecnie porzucił już swoją misję, którą uznał za skończoną.  
Może gdyby klasztor pozostali przy taoizmie, nie zmieniłby podejścia do swojej misji i może później nie zostałby zrównany z ziemią przez Heylin.  
Sai Ping czekał na Wybrańców. Zgodnie z planem Mistrza, nie byli zaczepiani przez nikogo i stosunkowo szybko dotarli do klasztoru. Z jakiegoś powodu Chase Young został przyjęty z otwartymi ramionami, kiedy tylko mnisi dowiedzieli się, kim był jego ojciec. Następnie wpuścili Dashiego, Guana i Wuyę, która oczywiście miała swój zielony kaptur na głowie, zasłaniając jej włosy i uszy.  
Ping spojrzał na orła, który leciał nad nim. Wydał jeden krótki dźwięk, którego żaden człowiek nie usłyszał, ale orzeł - tak.  
Ptak natychmiast zanurkował w stronę Wuyi i szponami zerwał jej kaptur z głowy odsłaniając jej inność. Zaskoczona dziewczyna rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, że mnisi byli zaszokowani jej wyglądem.  
- Patrzcie, to demon!- krzyknął Sai Ping, a następnie oddalił się ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Mnisi wyciągnęli broń i otoczyli Wybrańców.


	8. Wewnętrzne zło

Wuya, Chase, Guan i Dashi zostali rozbrojeni. Następnie zaprowadzono ich do wnętrza Świątyni. To, że byli traktowani jak więźniowie, było oczywiste. Wszyscy zauważyli, że Wuya była otoczona przez największą liczbę uzbrojonych i posępnych mnichów.  
-Mistrz Lu się wami zajmie- powiedział jeden z nich.  
Wszystkich zaprowadzono do bogato ozdobionej komnaty. Słowo „przepych" pasowało jak ulał; złote ściany, drogie dywany i piękne malowidła. Na środku komnaty siedział łysy mężczyzna odwrócony tyłem do drzwi. Był ubrany w bogate złoto-białe szaty. Odwrócił się powoli ukazując swoją trzydziestoletnią twarz.  
-Trzech młodych ludzi przychodzą do mojego klasztoru i towarzyszy im jeden demon - powiedział mężczyzna, co wywołało skrzywienie Wuyi i protesty Dashiego- Jeden jest synem jednego z naszych bohaterów, drugi pochodzi z szanowanego zakonu, a trzeci jest jakimś wieśniakiem. Czego tu szukacie?  
Chase spojrzeniem nakazał Dashiemu i Wuyi zachowanie milczenia. Następnie sam zabrał głos.  
-Mój ojciec zginął z ręki czarnoksiężnika o wielkiej mocy- powiedział.-Jest on powiązany z czymś zwanym Heylinem...  
W komnacie zapanował szum. Wszyscy mnisi zaczęli ze sobą szeptać i raz co raz patrzeć na Wuyę. Ale Lu podniósł dłoń i tym gestem ich uciszył.  
-Czego się dowiedziałeś o Heylinie?  
-Praktycznie niczego, panie- odpowiedział Chase.  
-To widać- powiedział Lu i spojrzał na Wuyę.- Inaczej powiesiłbyś ją przy najbliższym drzewie.  
-Co?!- Krzyknął Dashi, który już nie mógł wytrzymać obelg skierowanych w stronę Wuyi. - Za kogo się uważasz, ty stary...  
-Zamknij się, głupcze- warknął Young i spojrzał na mistrza Lu - Panie, proszę, opowiedz nam więcej o tym, czym jest Heylin.  
Mistrz Lu się uśmiechnął i spojrzał z wyższością na Wybrańców. Następnie skinął na jednego z mnichów, by podał mu zwój, który Lu następnie rozwinął.  
-Tysiąc pięćset lat temu, na tej ziemi żyły prócz ludzi jeszcze inne istoty - zaczął.-Smoki, syreny, cyklopy... Ale najważniejsi byli zwani przez siebie Inu-Na, którzy nazywali ludzi Imu-Na, czyli w naszym języku „Dzieci Młodego Lasu". Inu-Na oznacza zaś „Dzieci Starego Lasu", zwanych przez nas Heylinem. Był to lud smukły o włosach w różnym kolorze i szpiczastych uszach...  
Oczy Dashiego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, Guan westchnął lekko, a Chase zmarkotniał. Wuya jedynie opuściła głowę i zamknęła oczy.  
-Był to lud niezwykle magiczny- kontynuował Lu. - Ich moc była tak ogromna, za zagrażali ludziom swą potęgą...  
Jeden z mnichów pociągnął za sznur i odsunął kotarę zasłaniającą malowidło przedstawiające trzy postacie o szpiczastych uszach, które ręce płonęły zielonym ogniem.  
-Ludzie, chcąc się bronić przed ich złem, wypowiedzieli im wojnę- jak na komendę, pokazano malowidło w którym ludzie walczyli z Heylinem.- Wojnę, którą oczywiście wygraliśmy, ale Heylin nie został całkowicie pokonany i nasz zakon musiał polować na nich, by nie odrodziła się ich potęga. Nasz wielki wojownik, Dian Young pokonał w walce ostatniego, jak się zdawało, demona.  
Lu pokazał zwój, na którym widać było oczy. Pod każdym z nich były trzy grube kreski.  
-Najstarszy z demonów zawsze otrzymywał specjalną schizmę, którą oznaczała, że jest on Pierwszym z szatańskich zastępów- powiedział Lu i przerwał.- Tamten demon, miał taką schizmę i myśleliśmy, że był ostatni, ale jak widzę, są jeszcze przynajmniej dwa na tym świecie, ona...-wskazał głową na Wuyę- I najstarszy.  
Mistrz Lu podszedł do wiszącego na ścianie miecza i zdjął go a następnie podał Chase'owi.  
-To jest miecz, którego niegdyś używał twój ojciec w walce ze złem- powiedział Lu.-Udowodnij, że jesteś godnym synem swojego ojca i zniszcz zło, które jest wśród nas.  
Dashi poderwał się natychmiast, ale dwóch mnichów natychmiast go złapało i przyłożyło do ziemi. Guan pokręcił głową a Wuya nawet się nie poruszyła.  
-Chase, jeżeli ją tkniesz, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę!- krzyknął Dashi.  
Chase spojrzał na nią, trzymając miecz. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Następnie spojrzał prosto w oczy mistrzowi Lu.  
-Nie- powiedział. - Mój ojciec nie polował na żadne demony, tylko bronił ludzi, których one atakowały. Wuya zaś jest jedną z nas, została Wybrana tak samo jak ja, Guan i Dashi. Jesteśmy jedyną siłą, która jest w stanie przeciwstawić się potędze zła, a ty stajesz nam na drodze i zagrażasz naszej misji!  
Dashi przestał się szamotać i spojrzał na Younga ze zdziwieniem w oczach. Wuya też nagle podniosła głowę, zaskoczona. Tylko Guan zachował spokój, jakby stało się coś, czego się spodziewał.  
-A więc uważasz, że jesteś w stanie rozpoznać zło i je pokonać?- zapytał spokojnie Lu.  
-Jestem- odpowiedział młody wojownik jakby rzucał wyzwanie.  
Zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy w napięciu oczekiwali na odpowiedź.  
-Dobrze- powiedział starzec.-Wypuścić naszych gości, zapewne są zmęczeni po ciężkiej podróży i chętnie coś zjedzą.  
Z licznymi protestami, ale jednak mnisi posłuchali swojego przełożonego. Chase podniósł lekko brew i spojrzał na mistrza z ukosa.  
-To był test?- zapytał cicho.  
-Nie- padła sucha odpowiedź-Po prostu umywam ręce i przekazuję odpowiedzialność tobie.  
Chase kiwnął głową, spojrzał na wszystkich a następnie ponownie odwrócił się do Lu.  
-Nie martw się- odpowiedział.-Jeżeli którekolwiek wejdzie na drogę zła, wiem co robić.

Wszyscy dawno już zjedli posiłek u mnichów i udali się spać. Wszyscy prócz Wuyi.  
Rudowłosa dziewczyna przekradała się po klasztorze niczym cień, omijając skutecznie mnichów. Chciała znaleźć drzwi, które otworzyłby klucz od Mala Mala Jonga.  
-Szukasz czegoś?- usłyszała nagle.  
Wuya natychmiast odwróciła się na pięcie gotowa do obrony. Jednak zauważyła tylko jednego, całkiem młodego mnicha, który nie był chyba nastawiony do niej wrogo.  
-Kim jesteś?- zapytała.  
-Jestem Sai Ping- odpowiedział.-Przychodzę tu od mojego Mistrza...  
-Lu?- odparła.-Czego on chce?  
-Nie Lu- chłopak uśmiechnął się.-Tylko Mala Mala Jong. Chodź.  
Pomimo zdziwienia, Wuya udała się za Sai Pingiem który doprowadził ją do katakumb. Po dłuższej wędrówce po mrocznych podziemiach w milczeniu, w końcu dodarli do niewielkich, ale mocnych kamiennych drzwi z widocznym zamkiem. Sai Ping skinął głową, a Wuya otworzyła drzwi kluczem.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę nie rozumiała tego, co widziała i myślała, że w pomieszczeniu nic nie było specjalnego, oprócz dziwnych pudeł. Jednak zmieniła zdanie, kiedy Sai Ping podszedł do jednego z nich i je otworzył.  
Wuya zajrzała i nagle się cofnęła przerażona, że aż się przewróciła. Spojrzała na Sai Pinga oszołomiona i przerażona.  
-Choć Heylin przegrał kiedyś wojnę z ludzkością, to wciąż istniał- wyjaśnił Ping suchym głosem- Był całkiem liczny, jeszcze przed rebelią Żółtych Turbanów, ale potem ten zakon urósł w siłę i... sama widzisz.  
Wuya powoli wstała i spojrzała jeszcze raz do pudła. Znajdowały się tam szczątki, szczątki upchanych byle jak kości i dziwnych czaszek.  
-To nie są ludzkie czaszki...- szepnęła.  
Sai Ping odszedł w głąb pomieszczenia i oświetlił szerokie rzędy pudel, większych lub mniejszych, starszych i tych nowszych.  
-Owszem- odpowiedział ponuro-Są Heylinskie. A myślałaś, że „polowanie na demony" co oznacza?


End file.
